Naughty,Naughty Sasuke kun
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke kinky lemon. When everyone is away Sakura get's to play...With Sasuke. Rated M for Lemon and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes grew fierce as she tightens the rope. She crept in front of him and took out a little tube of lipstick. She applied the soft textured material onto her lips and blew him a seductive kiss. The dark haired male sat in the chair against his will, but did not try to free himself from his captured state. Instead, he watched as she walked away swinging her tight hips, alluring his onyx shade eyes in her direction. She slightly bent down and opened one of the wooden armoire drawers. The pink haired vixen slipped out a hand held whip and slapped against her buttocks and winked. The Raven- haired Uchiha smugly smiled and licked his upper lip. Slowly, she teetered onto her black stilettos and stopped in front him. She lifted his chin with the whip and gritted her teeth.

" Sasuke kun, you naughty asshole," she said playfully. She lightly slapped his flushed cheek, and snickered. " I'll be right back my little sex toy," she whispered sexily. " I have to make myself a little more comfortable."

Sakura's body swayed into the bathroom, and before she closed the door she held her fingers into a "v" shape and lick the empty space between them. She then hurriedly slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke sat there with pulsating hard on, and he growled in a low tone. His front teeth began to grind in agony. If she keeps this up his boys will be pained.

Finally, she presented herself from the bathroom. Sakura's body was caressed with black corset-like lingerie. Her to mounds peeked from the top of the skin snuggling material. She slowly paced herself in front of him, and lowered her upper body. The Uchiha couldn't help but sneak a peak at her tightly packed goods that were inches away from his face. Sakura suddenly realized what the raven-haired ninja was observing, and lifted his chin with her black, sparkly acrylic nails.

" What do you think your doing?" she snarled.

The pink haired sex kitten inched her lips closer to his and then suddenly began to nibble onto his lower lip. She growled in a torturous matter, and then grabbed him by his coal-shaded locks. She planted a wet kiss onto his dry lips and then painfully brought him away from her face. The pink haired kunoichi took two steps back, and half smiled. She went rummaging around into her bra and took out a menthol cigarette. Sakura headed towards her end table and grabbed the lighter from her purse. She lit the white shaded stick and started to puff at it. She made her luscious pink lips into an "o" shape and blew out the clouding smoke. She impulsively strolled right in front him, and stood proudly. She lowered the cigarette butt onto his shoulder and mashed against his tan tinted skin. The raven-haired Uchiha clenched his jaw tightly trying to block the impulsive pain. Sakura brought the cigarette back up and flicked into an ashtray.

The tease took out a kunai from her panties, and began to swing it with her nimble finger. She hesitantly lowered her thighs onto his shaking lap, facing him. Sakura wrapped her petite arms around his waist, and slowly slid the kunai down his towering back. The bunched up fabric began to shred into two useless pieces. Suddenly, Sakura ran her fingertips down his muscled back, and massaged the rippling scars that were encrusted on his massive body. She gently kissed the burn on his shoulder and then stared at him with devilish eyes. The pink haired kunoichi threw the kunai onto the floor, and brought herself off his lap. She stared at Sasuke's half lidded orbs and grinned sinisterly.

" What's the matter Sasuke kun," she asked mockingly. " Are you that hard already?"

She placed her sweaty palm onto his leg, and let her fingers linger against his waistline. She tugged at the kimono-like material and bit her lower lip. She smiled in curiosity, and slid her hand down his pants. The pink haired Haruno played with the tip of his shaft, and he began to groan in torture. She rubbed the clear liquid with the base of her index finger and thumb. She slowly slipped her hand from his bottoms and tasted the silvery tasting substance. Sakura sucked the juices hungrily, and then eagerly licked her fingers clean.

"Yummy," she said purring into his ear.

The coal-haired Uchiha shook relentlessly. He stared at the pink haired vixen with pleading eyes.

"What's the matter Sasuke kun?" she said with pouty lips. "Are you hungry too?"

Sakura sighed and tugged the elastic of her black panties and slid her fingers down the opening of the soaked fabric. Her emerald orbs began to roll in the back of head as she began to play with herself. She let a gasp escape her peachy lips, and her light laughter began to fill the room. She took her fingers from the wet material and placed her fingers onto his lips. She began to massage the nectar against the opening of his mouth and he began to suck it with ease.

**(A:N/ Ok tell me what you think! Continue or not?~Lavenderkunoichi)**


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly brought back her fingers from his trembling lips, and placed them onto her tongue.

"You were hungry." She said with fake-surprised tone. She licked her index top to bottom, and smiled wildly. "I can't taste my own come."

Suddenly, he grunted fiercely, and took in a shaky inhale. He glared at her with determined orbs, and gritted his teeth.

"What's the matter Sasuke kun?" she asked with a gleaming grin. " Do your balls hurt, my love?" She chuckled instantly when the dark haired Uchiha's face began to redden. " I think I can help with that, but you have to beg me first."

He let a painful grunt escape his throat, and Sakura picked the kunai from the white shaded carpet. She instantly sliced the rope in to nothing, and pushed him onto the chilled floor. She pressed onto his shoulder with her black stiletto heel.

"Beg me asshole!" she demanded.

He brought himself up on all fours and bowed. "Sakura," he chanted. "Miss Sakura pleasure me," he pleaded.

"Get on your knees," she said while flicking her tongue against her front teeth.

He did what he was told and got onto his kneecaps, and she smiled viciously. She grabbed him by the back of his hair and licked the side of his face. She bit onto the hollow of his neck, and he cried out in both pain and bliss.

" Who do want Sasuke kun?" She purred against his rough skin. " Tell me, who do you want to fuck?"

"You." He said with a hoarse voice.

She pulled onto the back of his scalp, and slapped his face. "Wrong answer." She yelled. " I don't know anyone named "You".

"Miss Sakura," he shouted desperately.

"Good boy," she praised him while she ran her fingers through his hair.

The pink haired kunoichi caressed his cheeks with her cold palms and lifted his face close to hers.

" Do you like being abused?" she asked him seriously. "Do you like it when I hurt you?"

"Yes," he hurriedly answered.

She brought her lips closer to his, and she snickered. " I'm glad you like it," she said with a devious tone.

Suddenly, she slipped her hands into his pants and growled. She grabbed onto his boys, and squeezed. His eyes fluttered continuously, and he let out a yelp. She started bounce them in her sweaty palms, and massage them.

"Sasuke kun," she said breathily.

She began to pump him up and down; he let out a low sigh in relief. He felt her acrylic nails pierce his skin, but he was too afraid to complain, afraid that she'd stop.

"Naughty, Naughty Sasuke kun." She chanted repeatedly.

She pumped him continuously, and he let a moan escape his scratchy throat. His seed squirted into her sweaty palm, and she brought her hand from his pants. She opened her pursed lips, and let the liquid drip down her hungry throat.

"Sasuke kun, you taste so good." She whispered into his crimson tinted ears.

Sakura began to nip at his chiseled chest, and suckle onto his nipple. She embraced his rippling body, and began to claw down his back. He flinched as one of her nails nicked at one his scars. The pink haired kunoichi climb into his lap, and grabbed onto his wrists.

"Sasuke, why haven't you touched me yet, you man whore?" she pouted. " You're an asshole."

"You never asked me too," he chuckled.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by her breast, and began to roughly squeeze the grapefruit size mounds. The pink haired kunoichi was about to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist.

" I don't think so," he growled angrily. " It's your turn you dirty whore."

Sasuke took the kunai that was left carelessly on the floor. He grinned devilishly, and held it up to her cleavage. He scratched her with the tip, and it started to lightly bleed. He pressed his lips against the wound and began to kiss and suck. Sakura's emerald eyes began to flicker violently as he lapped the rusty tasting liquid.

"Sasuke," she said succumbing to his actions.

Finally, after the wound healed, Sasuke held the kunai against the elastic of her panties. He winked at her as she flinched.

"Hold still," he commanded.

The black gossamer material ripped in half, exposing her pink curls. The raven- haired ninja tossed the kunai aside and started to stroke her hair down there.

"My, my the carpet does match the drapes, isn't that cute." He said as he tugged at the tiny locks.

Sakura's cheeks started to pink, and she huffed in embarrassment.

"You know Sakura," he said in amusement. "You didn't really quench my thirst earlier," he said as he began to finger her slit. "I want more."

Sasuke started to lie on his back and he grabbed Sakura by the waist.

"What are you doing," she cried out.

Before she knew it her core was hovered Sasuke's mouth, and she began to squirm. Until Sasuke clamped his hands tightly around her and slammed her heated womanhood against his lips. He began to drink her sweet nectar that poured from her pussy.

"Sasuke," she moaned as he nibbled at her nub.

Sakura body began to writhe above the raven- haired ninja as he selfishly licked the juices that splashed into his mouth. Finally, after he slammed his rough tongue entirely inside her, she let out high-pitched moan. She had orgasm. Sasuke continued to lick her clean.

**(Continue? Please review if you want me too! ~Lavenderkunoichi)**


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were filled with fiery intentions, and Sasuke knew he unleashed the animalistic monster inside her. She sat on floor with her petite legs still slightly splayed apart, with leftover nectar dripping from inner thighs. He watched in allure, as she finally got onto all fours, and crawled towards him. Inches away, Sakura grabbed onto his muscled legs, and brought herself onto the eager eyed Uchiha. The Haruno presented her luscious lips against his, and slipped her tongue into his warm cavern. She pressed her rough tongue against his, and suckled hungrily, tasting her own sweet tasting come. Sasuke soon obliged, as he could sense the need blossoming inside her. Finally breaking the kiss, Sakura's facial expression grew wild.

Slowly, the pink haired kunoichi lowered herself against his hardened cock, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Her breast hovered over his length, and she purposely brushed herself against him while precum swiped against her mounds. Sasuke smiled viciously, as she grabbed onto his dripping, pulsating manhood. Without any words, Sakura pressed his fat cock between her breast, and began to pump him. Sasuke growled maliciously, as she held his length between her slippery mounds. The Uchiha's juices poured onto the delicate, pale skin of hot and bothered Sakura. The dark haired ninja's eyes squinted feeling the pleasure she encrusted upon him. He let out a slight grunt as she quickened the pace. Her grapefruit size mounds slapped against his manhood, and his pre-come splashed against her heart shaped face.

"Sakura," He grunted loudly, as his hot juices squirted onto her breast.

The pink haired kunoichi grabbed onto her right mound and licked his hot, sticky juices off her. Sasuke wide-eyed, and surprised watched in arousal as she carefully licked his seed off her areola. In a way, it tortured him, because the urge to fuck her senselessly invaded his normally one-track mind. Suddenly, a sweat bead left his temple, and Sakura laughed proudly.

"He has to work for it," she thought to herself.

Sakura picked herself off the floor, and headed towards her armoire once more, but this time, she opened another drawer. Scurrying through her bright colored lingerie, Sakura finally stopped, and smiled wickedly. She took out a neon, colored sex toy from the bottom of drawer, held it up for Sasuke to see. She simply threw it to him, and paced her way back to confused Uchiha.

"Use it on me," she commanded.

Realizing what it was, Sasuke sighed angrily. "A vibrator?" he questioned to himself.

"If you want to fuck me Sasuke kun, you have to use that first." She replied before climbing into his lap.

He bit his lower lip out of frustration, but he knew if he didn't comply, he wouldn't get to fuck her. Sasuke turned on the sex toy, and held it against the pink haired kunoichi's pussy. Sakura let out a growl, and she purred against the nape of his neck. Slowly, he rubbed it against his her swollen clit, and her lower body began to writhe uncontrollably. A faint moaned escaped her throat, and dark haired Uchiha growled unnervingly. He slowly slipped the vibrator into her parted slit, and she cried out overwhelming pleasure. He gritted his teeth, and stared at his pulsing hard on that was peaked against her right thigh. This was unfair; his hard cock was in need of penetrating her, but a stupid, battery operated sex toy was boning her instead. Sucking it up, he further entered the vibrator inside her, and her glossy orbs fluttered. She let out a high pitch moan, and her breath began to stagger unevenly. Finally, she let out a groan that echoed throughout the room. She exhaustingly slouched against the agitated Sasuke, and he watched as sweet nectar dripped onto white carpeting.

Sakura lifted herself with her forearms and eyed the determined Uchiha, who was now biting his lip, till it bruise. The pink haired kunoichi kissed his left cheek, and slipped her tongue from her pursed lips. She trailed along side his calloused skin, until reaching his chiseled chest. She carefully nipped at his skin, and stared up at him with her tranquil emerald orbs. He stared down upon her, and slowly lifted his hands. He wrapped his arms around her, and picked her off the chilled floor. Knowing his attentions, Sakura crashed her pouty lips onto his, and quickly deepened their kiss. She scoured his mouth with her tongue, and frenched-kissed him, until he couldn't breathe. He laid her onto the king-sized mattress, and kissed her once last time, before he spoke.

"Fuck me Sakura, Please." He begged. With those words spoken, she slowly parted her slender legs, and finally invited him in.

Sasuke bent down, and pressed one of his massive hands onto her right thigh, holding her in place. The dark haired ninja positioned himself at her heated entrance, and kissed her delicately. Suddenly, he plunged himself inside her, and she let out a high-pitched shriek. Continuous thrusts pummeled inside her, and he began to pump in and out of her soaked core. Her juices squirted onto his manhood, giving him enough lubrication to sink himself inside her tender walls. He repeatedly pelted her, and she gave out small cries of pain. Even after several orgasms she had earlier, it still wasn't enough to placate the pain from his massive cock. Sasuke felt her soft walls tighten against his manhood, and it sent him over the edge. He couldn't get enough of her; her scent, her taste, her body, and her now deflowered womanhood. Suddenly, the pink haired Haruno upper body began to arch as he smacked against her spot. She sunk her acrylic nails into the bed sheets, and bent her toes, readying herself for her final orgasm for today. Drips of sweat made its way down between the valley of her breast. The dark haired Uchiha slowly licked the salty liquid off her peachy skin. Sakura lowered body began to writhe underneath the towering Uchiha. Finally, the intense bubbling in her lower stomach took over, and she grabbed onto Sasuke's coal hair, and locked her legs onto his waist.

"Sasuke kun," she breathily shouted. "I'm going to come."

Pressing himself deeper inside her, she finally cried out with a long, pleasure filled moan. Sasuke could feel her warm come trap his length, and it encouraged him to thrust faster. The dark haired Uchiha squeezed himself further inside her, and continuously pumped himself, making his sexy lover groan beneath him. She trailed her nails down his back, cried as he slammed inside her one last time. Sasuke grunted, and finally spilled his hot seed inside her womb.

Feeling exhausted he collapsed onto his come filled cherry blossom. Both laid against each other in the calm ambiance of the room. The smell of sex lingered in the air, and Sakura and Sasuke held each other tight in their own sweat and come.

"Naughty, Naughty Sasuke kun" Sakura spoke into his to his ears. She gently ran her fingertips into his raven colored locks, and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke nuzzled his chin against the nape of her neck, and kissed her softly. His lids grew heavy, and eventually he drifted off to a deep sleep.

_Though, words were not spoken, it were very obvious_. _Both carried a new, wonderful emotion towards one another. __An emotion, pronounced in only one syllable. A word that was at the tip of Sakura's pouty lips, and a word that was encrusted rough lips of Sasuke. A word that they would eventually learn to say. _

_Love. _


End file.
